Kwiaty pani Weasley
by partofforever
Summary: Harry pod nieobecność pani Weasley opiekuje się jej ogrodem. Spokój wiejskiego życia zostaje przerwany przez złodzieja-florystę. Ciąg dalszy "Postoju zimowego" i "Przedwiośnia".


**Kwiaty pani Weasley**

 _Bez pachniał bzem najczęściej  
i przekwitł o swojej porze.  
Zostało mi po nim szczęście  
w liliowo bzowym kolorze. _

Agnieszka Osiecka

Harry Potter leniwie wyciągnął nogi i przywołał różdżką kilka gazet, które zostawiła w kuchni pani Weasley. Słońce wisiało wysoko na prawie bezchmurnym niebie. Lipcowe popołudnie było tak idylliczne, że jeszcze kilka lat temu Harry spodziewałby się, że zza płotu w każdej chwili może wychynąć banda śmierciożerców, by zburzyć jego spokój.

Jednak dzisiaj nie miał już problemu z odpoczywaniem. Nie, nie odciął się od przeszłości – starał się ją zrozumieć, a przynajmniej zaakceptować. Przecież i tak nie mógł już jej zmienić, prawda? Kiedy rozłożony na leżaku myślał o tych dwóch dziwnych spotkaniach z Tomem Riddle'em, coraz trudniej było mu uwierzyć, że wydarzyły się naprawdę. W jego teraźniejszości nie zmieniło się nic – nie przywrócił umarłym życia, a wojenne blizny nadal przypominały o tym, co się stało. Tylko on sam był jakiś... inny. Pogodzony z losem? Coraz mniej się obwiniał, stracił nawet zapał do kariery aurora – chyba nigdy nie nadawał się do ścigania czarnoksiężników. Przez całe dzieciństwo to on był ścigany i po wielu godzinach rozważania wad i zalet życia pracownika Ministerstwa Magii doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce już brać udziału w walce, niezależnie od tego, jak miałaby wyglądać. Pojawiło się jednak pytanie, co w takim razie powinien zrobić ze swoim życiem?

Od czasu poznania Moody'ego praktycznie przez cały czas był pewien, że zostanie łowcą „tych złych". Nagle okazało się, że właściwie sam nie wie, w czym jest dobry i co _chciałby_ robić. Czuł się trochę tak, jak przed pierwszym zadaniem w turnieju trójmagicznym, z tym że tym razem nikt najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru mu podpowiadać.

Na początek postanowił odpocząć. Rozważał nawet wyjazd za granicę, ale kiedy zastanawiał się, gdzie pojechać, dostał list od pani Weasley, która pilnie potrzebowała jego pomocy.

Państwo Weasley nie wyszli z wojny bez szwanku, jak właściwie każdy, kto brał w niej udział. Tracąc jednego syna, odzyskali drugiego, jednak upłynęło wiele miesięcy, zanim pani Weasley potrafiła bez płaczu mówić o Fredzie. Do tej pory nie wyrzuciła ostatniego swetra, który chciała mu dać w prezencie. Sam Harry przez pewien czas unikał wizyt w Norze, czując wyrzuty sumienia. Poza tym wiedział przecież, że upływ czasu tak naprawdę nie leczy ran, a jedynie pozwala się im zabliźnić.

Jednak nawet smutek nie przeszkadzał pani Weasley zajmować się liczną rodziną – wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że z jeszcze większym zapałem dzierga swoje świąteczne swetry, już nie tylko dla swoich dzieci, lecz również wnuków. A kiedy Ron poprosił rodziców o pilne przybycie do Włoch, gdzie aktualnie wykonywał coś, co nazywał „pracą dla Ministerstwa", państwo Weasley nie wahali się ani chwili – spakowali walizki i zostawili klucze do Nory Harry'emu, ponieważ wszystkie ich dzieci wydawały się w tym czasie wyjątkowo zajęte.

Harry przyjął propozycję bez wahania, tym bardziej, że pojawiła się w tak odpowiednim momencie. Jego jedyną troską było teraz pilnowanie ilości kremowego piwa w piwnicy i podlewanie kwiatów w ogrodzie. Odrobina magii pomagała im co prawda rosnąć dłużej i bujniej niż mugolskim odmianom, jednak pani Weasley zostawiła Harry'emu całą listę porad dotyczących pielęgnowania roślin i chłopak był jej za to ogromnie wdzięczny, bo nie zapamiętałby nawet połowy zaleceń, które przekazała mu ustnie przed wyjazdem.

Spojrzał na zegarek - prezent na siedemnaste urodziny - i po chwili namysłu zamknął oczy. Będzie miał jeszcze masę czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad życiem. Na razie powinien odpocząć.

…

Zanim zdążył otworzyć oczy, wiedział już, że coś jest nie tak.

Z niewielkiej odległości dochodziło go jakieś podejrzane szuranie i być może pomyślałby, że to tylko gnomy postanowiły przerwać mu drzemkę, jednak szelestom towarzyszyło _gwizdanie_. Ktoś z dużą wprawą umilał sobie czas piosenką _Bless you_ , której Harry zapewne nigdy by nie rozpoznał, gdyby nie zamiłowanie Hermiony do przebojów z lat czterdziestych.

Kto mógłby buszować po ogrodzie Weasleyów? Przecież powiedzieli, że Harry sam ma się zająć ogrodem. Chyba że to jakiś przechodzień postanowił zerwać kilka kwiatów bez wiedzy właścicieli?

Chłopak otworzył nieco oczy, nie dając po sobie w żaden inny sposób poznać, że już nie śpi, by nie spłoszyć niespodziewanego intruza.

Przez półprzymknięte powieki dostrzegł czyjeś znoszone buty przy krzewie fioletowego bzu, do którego pani Weasley była szczególnie przywiązana, ponieważ zasadziła go w ogrodzie Nory tuż po ślubie. Właściciel butów bezczelnie zrywał właśnie giętkie gałązki, czego Harry domyślił się bez problemu po trzeszczących odgłosach. Już miał ochotę po cichu wstać i przestraszyć przybysza, kiedy zauważył coś ciekawego – na ziemi, tuż obok krzewu, leżała różdżka. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że gdzieś już ją widział, ale bardziej zainteresowało go, kim mógł być ten wyraźnie wesoły czarodziej – jedyni mieszkający w okolicy przedstawiciele magicznej społeczności, państwo Diggory, wyprowadzili się krótko po śmierci Cedrica. Poza tym Weasleyowie powiadomili wszystkie swoje dzieci i przyjaciół, że wyjeżdżają, a Harry nie spodziewał się żadnych gości. Nie po to wyjechał z Londynu na wieś, żeby teraz ktoś zawracał mu głowę.

I kiedy już miał wstać i przegonić intruza, melodia nagle się zmieniła i The Ink Spots zostali zastąpieni przez Dicka Haymesa, a buty powędrowały w kierunku kwitnących właśnie białych frezji. Po chwili Harry znów usłyszał, że przybysz zrywa i te kwiaty, zupełnie jakby był na łące, a nie w czyimś zadbanym ogrodzie.

Na to Harry nie mógł pozwolić – tak, miał odpoczywać i się nie denerwować, ale jak mógł się _nie_ denerwować, kiedy ktoś z ulicy lub z jakiegoś jeszcze bardziej szemranego miejsca postanowił zmącić spokój Nory? Wstał, starając się zbytnio nie hałasować, po czym na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, robiąc kilka kroków w kierunku złodzieja kwiatów, co ciekawe ubranego dość osobliwie, jak Harry zdążył zauważyć – spodnie z szelkami widział ostatni raz w czasie przedstawienia w mugolskiej podstawówce.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale co pan tu robi? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć grzecznie, choć już prawie gotował się z gniewu.

W tym momencie intruz odwrócił się, jednak zanim Harry spojrzał na jego twarz, zobaczył bukiet. I to nie byle jaki bukiet – były w nim i gałązki fioletowego bzu, i maleńkie białe barwinki, i niepozorne kwiaty koniczyny, i niebieski ogórecznik. Przez chwilę Harry był tak pochłonięty kontemplowaniem tego widoku, że prawie nie zauważył, że kwiaty znalazły się tuż przed jego nosem. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł wtedy, że oprócz znanego zapachu bzu wyczuwa również nutę mięty.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Harry – powiedział wesoło intruz i dopiero wtedy chłopak rozpoznał głos i twarz Toma Riddle'a, zupełnie odprężonego, jakby widywali się codziennie.

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, zupełnie ogłupiały. Czy przed godziną nie myślał przecież o tym, że spotkanie z Riddle'em musiało mu się przywidzieć? A jednak stał teraz przed nim, uśmiechając się jasno i beztrosko, trzymając w dłoniach ten niedorzeczny bukiet. Na jego szyi wisiał złoty zmieniacz czasu, a podwinięte rękawy koszuli odsłaniały lekko opaloną skórę. Wyglądał zupełnie tak, jakby wracał z jakiegoś staromodnego pikniku, albo zjazdu miłośników mody vintage.

\- Mam urodziny dopiero za trzy tygodnie – stwierdził w końcu Harry, sam rozbawiony tym zdaniem. Ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, które mógł powiedzieć, wybrał coś takiego?

\- Trzy tygodnie? - zdziwił się Tom. - Musiałem źle obliczyć ilość obrotów. Byłem pewien, że trzy wystarczą. Cóż, mogę wpaść innym razem, jeśli wolisz – siedemnaste urodziny obchodzi się tylko raz...

\- Siedemnaste? - Tym razem to Harry był zaskoczony. - Obchodziłem je sześć lat temu...

W ogrodzie zapadła cisza. Tylko pszczoły nie wyglądały na szczególnie przejęte tą rozmową i brzęczały niedaleko doniczki z czerwonymi pelargoniami.

I wtedy zaczęli się śmiać - głośno, prawie niedorzecznie. Najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie miał szczęścia do podróży w czasie. A może wręcz przeciwnie – zawsze trafiali właśnie tam, gdzie powinni?

\- Napijesz się herbaty? - zapytał Harry, kiedy nareszcie opanował chichot. - Nie pozwolę znużonemu pielgrzymowi odejść bez poczęstunku.

Tom skinął głową, siadając przy drewnianym stole i kiedy Harry poszedł szybko do kuchni, szukając ostatnich kilku kawałków ciasta czekoladowego, zaczął przeglądać z ciekawością ostatnie wydanie magazynu _Czarownica_.

...

\- Zmieniłeś się – orzekł Harry, nalewając do wysokich szklanej kolejną porcję mrożonej herbaty.

\- To chyba jasne? - roześmiał się Tom, a jego oczy błyszczały wesoło. - Nie mogło być inaczej, jeśli czuwał nade mną duch świąt.

 _Tylko dlaczego razem z tobą nie zmieniła się przyszłość_ , chciał zapytać Harry, jednak nagle zrozumiał, że przyszłość się zmieniła. On się zmienił. Tom również. Czy to nie wystarczyło? Może czas nie był ciągłą linią, jak zwykł to sobie wyobrażać, z określonym początkiem i końcem, ale raczej kałużą podczas ulewy, burzoną w tym samym momencie przez wiele spadających kropli?

\- I chciałeś po prostu złożyć mi życzenia urodzinowe?

\- Pomyślałem, że dawno się nie widzieliśmy – odpowiedział Riddle, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że chciał to ująć w inne słowa. - Przybyłbym wcześniej, ale nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno znaleźć dobry zmieniacza czasu...

\- Wyobraź sobie, że mam o tym pewne pojęcie – roześmiał się Harry, przypominając sobie zniszczone święta sprzed kilku lat i zmieniacz czasu ukradziony Hermionie. - Skąd zabrałeś ten? Od Dervisha i Bangesa?

\- Co? Och, nie... - Tom wyglądał na dziwnie zmieszanego. - Dostałem go od profesora Dumbledore'a. Wydawał się bardzo zaintrygowany moim zainteresowaniem przyszłością.

\- Tak? - Harry był odrobinę zaniepokojony. Czy Dumbledore mógł wiedzieć, że mieszali w czasie?

I wtedy coś do niego dotarło – korzystał przecież z myślodsiewni w gabinecie przyszłego dyrektora. Czyżby zapomniał zabrać z niej wszystkie swoje wspomnienia? A może nauczyciel w jakiś inny sposób poznał przyszłość? Tylko dlaczego postanowił im pomóc, a nie odwiódł Toma od pomysłu skakania między latami? Harry mógł tylko podejrzewać, co kierowało Dumbledore'em.

\- Powiedział mi wtedy coś dziwnego – dodał jeszcze Riddle. - _A jednak potrafisz zrozumieć._ Nie bardzo wiem, o co mu chodziło, ale chyba nikt nie twierdzi, że Album Dumbledore jest zupełnie _normalny_... W każdym razie był raczej rozbawiony, wręczając mi zmieniacz czasu, a na koniec dodał jeszcze, że powinienem zerwać dużo bzu.

\- I nie mylił się, prawda? - Harry spojrzał na piękny bukiet, stojący aktualnie na kuchennym parapecie. - Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, jak układać kwiaty?

\- W poprzednie wakacje pracowałem trochę w kwiaciarni, prowadzi ją ciotka pani Cole... - Wydawało mu się, czy Riddle się zarumienił? Najwyraźniej nadal trudno było mu się przyznać do tego, że nie wszyscy mugole byli tak źli, jak lubił to sobie wyobrażać jeszcze jakiś czas temu.

\- W wakacje? To znaczy, że jeszcze chodzisz do szkoły? - zapytał, chcąc zmienić niezręczny temat.

\- Skończę naukę za dwa miesiące – odpowiedział chłopak. - W moim Hogwarcie jest teraz wiosna...

Kiedy to mówił, słońce zaczęło już opadać ku horyzontowi, a od strony okolicznych pól wiał rześki wieczorny wiatr. Harry wiele by dał, by ten dzień trwał jeszcze odrobinę dłużej. Przyjemnie siedziało się w ogrodzie pani Weasley, kiedy kolorowe motyle latały między donicami pełnymi kwiatów, a rozmowa toczyła się tak swobodnie. Rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach – o Hogwarcie i wszystkich profesorach, o ciepłym lecie, o dzieciństwie. Nie mówili tylko o przyszłości, tak odległej i nierzeczywistej, że wydawała się snem.

\- Muszę już iść – orzekł Riddle, kiedy nad horyzontem zajaśniała pierwsza gwiazda.

Harry wiedział oczywiście, że Tom ma rację, jednak tak chętnie zatrzymałby go w Norze na dzień lub dwa. Może nawet mógłby poczekać do jego prawdziwych urodzin? Rozsądek opuszczał go bardzo szybko, kiedy przebywał w towarzystwie dziwnego przybysza z przeszłości. Kim właściwie był ten inny Riddle, tak odmienny od zjawy z dziennika i zupełnie niepodobny do niedoszłego nauczyciela ze wspomnień Dumbledore'a? I co ich tak naprawdę łączyło? Nie było już horkruksów ani bólu, nawet strach zniknął gdzieś w okolicy wiosny, a mimo to Harry czuł, że łączy ich coś silniejszego niż przypadek. To coś sprawiało, że trzy obroty zawsze prowadziły ich wprost ku sobie, jednak nie miał jeszcze odwagi użyć odpowiednich słów, by jakoś nazwać przewrotne przeznaczenie.

 _\- Till the end of time..._ \- Niedoszły Lord Voldemort nucił cicho, po raz ostatni łamiąc wszelkie zakazy pani Weasley i zrywając kilka różowych kwiatów.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy Tom zniknie, będzie to wszystko uważał za sen. Być może dopiero bukiet kwiatów przypomni mu rano, kto był jego gościem. Teraz jednak cieszył się tą dziwną chwilą spoza głównego nurtu czasu, wiedząc, że nie potrwa już długo.

\- Do widzenia – powiedział w końcu Tom Riddle, starając się nadal uśmiechać. - Do widzenia, mój duchu świąt.

\- Do zobaczenia, beznadziejny przypadku – odpowiedział Harry Potter, przypominając sobie, jak wpadł na pewnego Ślizgona na szkolnym korytarzu pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej.

I kiedy już myślał, że jego gość zniknie, a trzy obroty przywrócą każdego z nich właściwemu czasowi, stało się coś bardzo dziwnego – Tom Riddle nadzwyczajnie szybko pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń, objął go lekko, jakby czynił to codziennie i pocałował delikatnie, a Harry poczuł tęsknotę i czułość, jakich dotąd nie znał i znów pomyślał, że to nie może się dziać naprawdę. Potem Riddle odskoczył równie nagle, jak uczeń, któremu udał się wyjątkowo dobry żart.

\- Wrócę – zawołał jeszcze, śmiejąc się, zanim czas powrócił na swoje miejsce, a przybysz z przeszłości zniknął.

Harry Potter został sam w pięknym ogrodzie pani Weasley.

W ręku trzymał pęk różowych goździków.

* * *

 _ **AN** : Kolejna odsłona międzyczasowych spotkań Harry'ego i Toma – poprzednie opowiadania to „Postój zimowy" i „Przedwiośnie". Nie są one niezbędne do zrozumienia „Kwiatów pani Weasley", ale wiele wyjaśniają. Żyję ze świadomością, że taki Tom jest niekanoniczny do bólu; miałam ochotę zrobić prezent urodzinowy nie tylko Harry'emu, ale też sobie._

 _Co do piosenek – nie na darmo odszukałam listę przebojów BBC z czerwca 1944 :) The Ink Spots wystąpili dziś gościnnie z „Bless you", Dick Haymes zaśpiewał „It might as well be spring", a Perry Como - „Till the end of time"._


End file.
